1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fine adjustable sliding buckle, and more particularly to a fine adjustable sliding buckle comprising a long base having a fine adjustment handle and a releasing plate along the same axial direction, wherein the releasing plate is received in a receiving hole of the fine adjustment handle as in an approximated phase, so that accidental pressing onto the releasing plate can be effective prevented and thus loosening off of the adjustable belt from the base can be effective prevented. Thus, easy operation, safe and fine size-adjustment can be effectively achieved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Securing buckles with the adjustable belt are commonly applied in shoes, roller skaters and alike. The securing buckle comprises a base, a releasing plate and an adjustable belt. The releasing plate is generally designed to be able to rotate for releasing from or buckling into the space between the protruded gears of the adjustable belt. Additionally, the buckle may also have a spring to aid for bouncing the releasing plate as it releases from the space between the protruded gears. However, such a design is complicated and difficult to assemble. Besides, because the adjustment belt is positioned within the releasing plate and the base, and therefore it is difficult to fine adjust the belt effectively through visual judgment and then rotating the releasing plate if the user wishes to adjust the length of the adjustment belt again. The user has to feel the belt then use hands to adjust thereof. When applying such a belt to shoes, the outward stress of the shoe makes the adjustment job even tougher. Therefore, how to improve the overall design and the adjustment manner to substantially achieve easy operation for the user and also reduce the manufacturing cost thereof is an important issue in the field.
Correspondingly, referring to FIGS. 8 and 9, the elevational view and exploded view of the conventional buckle, as shown, the buckle comprises an U-shaped base C that has two side plates with two pairs of axial holes C3 and C4. The axial holes C3 and C4 are for fitting the axles A1 and B1 formed on the two sides of the releasing plate A and the fine adjustment handle B, and further to fit the adjustment belt D into the button channel C1 and the track C2 of the base C. The feature of the above structure is that the fine adjustment handle B has a resilient arch-shaped resilient supporting plate B2 formed extending from the distal end of the inner side thereof, when rotating the fine adjustment handle B, the distal end of the resilient supporting plate B2 is vertically buckled into the space between the protruded gears D1 of the adjustment belt D, thus the adjustment belt D is moveable within the distance of a gear each time. When back the fine adjustment handle B is rotated, the arch-shaped of the resilient supporting plate B2 is resiliently deformed along the slope of the space between the protruded gears D1 of the adjustment belt D to return to the position.
The buckle depicted above has some fine adjustment function, easy assembly and easy operation. However, the releasing plate A and the fine adjustment handle B are positioned on the two sides of the base C, and therefore the overall space occupation is correspondingly larger. Thus, the application of such a buckle is limited, for example, for its application in a shoe, a bag, a backpack or other items, invariably requires the user to make some adjustment. Besides, when using the fine adjustment handle B, the user may accidentally touch the releasing plate A releasing the adjustment belt D from the base C that would require unnecessary re-setting of the belt. If the user has already worn the shoe and the adjustment belt D is accidentally released from the base C through an accidental touch of the releasing plate A, it may hurt the user's ankle or trip the user while walking or running as the shoe is still fitted on the foot of the user. Therefore, the design of the above described conventional buckle still need to be improved for overcoming the above defects.